brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain B.
Master of trickery and deception — Captain B. from Crescent Gym, is the eighth and final Gym Leader of Roria's 8 Gyms. Being a pirate, her Gym in Crescent Town is a massive ship that was once sunken by a massive Octillery. Her love of mind bending puzzles and trickery leaves her favorite type as none other than Ghost-type Pokémon. History Captain B.'s Gym is a massive ship arranged into a cube. To reach the Gym Leader, the player must make a path to the Gym Leader by unfolding the cube and rearranging the sides using two pedestals placed in specific locations across the cube. The pedestals allow the player to unfold the cube and move the sides of the cube around. The player cannot move the part of the cube he or she is on, however. The catch is that the arrows that allow the player to walk on the sides and the ceiling must match up to another arrow, or else the player cannot cross over to that section of the cube. While rearranging the cubes and making the paths, the player will be challenged by a number of Pirates. Captain B. hides in the treasure room, which is the ultimate goal of this Gym. When the player approaches the skeleton in the treasure room, the skeleton's chair will suddenly get up and spin around, turning into Captain B. Following the recent Gym Leaders, she brings a full team of Pokémon above Lv. 80 with her final Pokémon ready to Mega Evolve, yet she lives up to the title of toughest Gym Leader in Roria in her unique way: letting her Pokémon hold items for competitive battling, which is never done by other Leaders before, to increase the difficulty and make her Pokémon even more dangerous — Gengar has Focus Sash to prevent instant knockout, Decidueye and Mismagius possess Life Orb to boost their damage output while sacrificing their health, Spiritomb has Leftovers for recovery each turn, while Aegislash's Weakness Policy boosts both its offensive stats should it be damaged by super effective attack, but not knocked down, making its Blade Form overwhelmingly destructive all of a sudden. Even worse, Decidueye is the first ever opposing Pokémon from a Trainer to have Hidden Ability. Take out her Pokémon as quickly as possible — one false move and the player is finished. After the player beats Captain B., she gives the player the Haunted Badge and TM65 Shadow Claw. She tells the player that she doesn't expect to see them around here any longer as the player seems like a good kid and that since the player has acquired all 8 Gym Badges, that the player can now face the Roria League! Captain B. then encourages the player, saying she is positive that the player will have a good chance of beating the League. Personality Captain B. has a very mischievous yet fun attitude. She likes scaring Trainers, but she also recognizes strength among the many Trainers that she fights. In the end she holds a confident attitude towards the player that he or she will be able to take on the Roria League. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Captain B. "Hehehe, did that scare you? Hmph, you don't look that scared. That must mean you're a pretty strong trainer. I'm the Gym Leader in this town. You can call me Captain B. This place is notorious for its mischief, and Ghost-type Pokémon absolutely love to be a part of it. If you can beat me in a battle, I'll give you a little piece of treasure. But be warned, trainer, I won't let you have it easy." * After defeating Captain B.: "This loss has me spooked. How did you beat me?" "A pirate always has a hard time parting with their treasure, but I cannot deny someone who has earned one of these. I want you to have this badge in honour of your win today." (Gives player Haunted Badge) "I also want you to have this TM. It's a Ghost-type move than frequently lands critical hits. It's called Shadow Claw." (Gives player TM65 Shadow Claw) "You don't seem like the kind of kid who causes a lot of trouble, so I don't expect to see you around here anymore. By the looks of it, however, you do have all eight of Roria's Gym Badges now. That'll make you worthy to enter the Roria League! The league is where Roria's toughest trainers meet together and battle it out in a test of strength and tactics. The winner is named the Champion of all of Roria. Imagine that, huh? Maybe it'll be you. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. Anyways, best of luck to you out there. I'm sure the league has their work cut out for them if you decide to enter." * If talked to after the Gym Battle: "Best of luck to you out there. I'm sure the league has their work cut out for them if you decide to enter." Battles |- |- |Attack1=Shadow Ball|Attack2=Sludge Bomb|Attack3=Focus Blast|Attack4=Destiny Bond}} |- |Attack1=Swords Dance|Attack2=Leaf Blade|Attack3=Shadow Claw|Attack4=Sucker Punch}} |- |Attack1=Rest|Attack2=Sleep Talk|Attack3=Calm Mind|Attack4=Snarl}} |- |Attack1=Nasty Plot|Attack2=Dazzling Gleam| Attack3=Power Gem|Attack4=Shadow Ball}} |- |Attack1=Swords Dance|Attack2=King's Shield|Attack3=Shadow Claw|Attack4=Sacred Sword}} |- |- |Attack1=Swords Dance|Attack2=King's Shield|Attack3=Shadow Claw|Attack4=Sacred Sword}} |- |Attack1=Toxic|Attack2=Foul Play|Attack3=Recover|Attack4=Will-O-Wisp}} |- Items Captain B. has given player the following items: |- |- Trivia * Captain B. is based on Beeism, who is a popular female Roblox Game Developer. * Captain B. is the first and only female Gym Leader in Roria. * Captain B. holds a record of the strongest Gym Leader in the entire Pokémon World during initial matches, having her entire team at Lv. 81-83, significantly exceeding all Regional Champions in main storyline battles, only falling short to some of Pokémon Master Red's Pokémon at Lv. 84-88 in ''Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver. ** If other Pokémon fan games following the tradition of providing 8 Gyms are considered, Captain B. shares this record with Leader Adam from Pokémon Insurgence, with the strongest Pokémon peaking at Lv. 83 in normal difficulty as well. ***However, Rockstar Hardy as the Rock-type Pokémon Gym Leader from Pokémon Reborn, with his party at Lv. 90-97, outclasses both Captain B. and Adam should all Pokémon fan games be included regardless of how the Pokémon Leagues are set up. It is worth noting that Pokémon Reborn provides 18 Gyms, one for each type. ** Captain B. also happens to be the first and only Gym Leader in Roria to use competitive battling items other than Mega Stones in official Gym Matches. This never happened in any core series Pokémon games before, but occurred in certain fan games including the afore-mentioned Pokémon Insurgence and Pokémon Reborn. *** The only other Trainer in Roria to use competitive battling items is Lumberjack Boss Josh, who has Pokémon with slightly lower levels than Captain B. * Captain B. is the first Trainer aside from Trial Captains in Alola to use the Trainer Class "Captain", because of her character as a pirate captain. **This makes her the second Gym Leader in Roria to be classified with unique Trainer Class, after Prince Ryan. 8 B